He is not alone
by Abigail Haruno 27
Summary: Sakura quería llenar la existencia solitaria de Sasuke. Lo que ella no sabía, es que ya lo había hecho. Pero él no la puede dejar entrar. / SasuxSaku, one-shot.


Título:_**H**_e is not alone.

Palabras: 1519.

Summary: Sakura quería llenar la existencia solitaria de Sasuke. Lo que ella no sabía, es que ya lo había hecho. Pero él no la puede dejar entrar.

* * *

**He is not alone.**

~  
~

* * *

Miró la silueta marcada en el piso de sus padres una vez más. Y lloró de nuevo. Él no resistía más. El odio, la venganza y la soledad cada día se hacían más fuertes en él. Un niño de apenas ocho años, **S**asuke **U**chiha.  
Necesitaba al cariño de su madre. _  
_A la fortaleza de su padre.  
Y… a su verdadero hermano mayor. No a ese mounstro con sharingan que no volvió a ver desde _aquella noche.  
__**Su destino era estar solo.**_

Apoyo sus rodillas en el piso y comenzó a llorar sobre él, sobre la nada. Sobre esas dos siluetas.

— ¿Hola?

De nuevo había soñado despierto con la voz de su madre, ya iban dos veces que estaba allí entre esas siluetas que escuchaba su voz. No se volteó, sabía que provenía de su mente. _Pero, un segundo, esta voz era más aguda que la de su madre...  
_  
— ¿Hola? — repitió.

_No, no era su madre. Había un sol inmenso ese día _–_que por cierto, el odiaba- _y se notaba la sombra de una niña. No era su madre.

— Seas quien seas… vete. — solo contesto.

— ¿Eres un fantasma?

— ¿Eh?

— Yo pensé que todo el clan Uchiha había sido asesinado. — resalto la palabra "todo"._  
_  
— ¡Cállate, no hables con esa tranquilidad sobre una masacre! — gritó. Aun sin voltearse.

— L-lo siento… yo…

— ¡Solo vete, niña! — se volteó finalmente, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos…  
_  
_Y la miro.

_"Cuando tu mirada choco con la mía el tiempo  
no supo si seguir avanzando o detenerse"_

— Siento… siento haber venido aquí, yo…— intento correr, pero Sasuke la tomo por el brazo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, al igual que ella cuando noto esto.

— ¿Por qué viniste? — preguntó, con su cabeza cabizbaja. Para que no notara las lágrimas que aún tenía y su sonrojo.

— E-es que… quería ver… tenía curiosidad… tu sabes… esta casa es muy grande y llamativa, entonces…

— ¿Quisiste venir y ver a todos los muertos que había, verdad? Hmp, después de todo, eres como todos.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — Gritó— En la aldea se rumoreaba que quedaba alguien del clan Uchiha vivo y… yo… tuve curiosidad de ver… si estabas vivo.

— ¿Yo?

— Sí… es que… te vi hace un par de días con tu hermano y…— se sonrojo más— Te veías muy feliz… qué no pude evitar… ver como estabas.

— Él no es mi hermano. — a todo esto, el aun la tenía del brazo, y al decir esto lo apretó con fuerza. Y la miro nuevamente con odio. Pero a la vez con cara de…  
"Estoy solo".

— O-oye me estas lastimando— hizo una mueca de dolor— S-suelta…

— ¿Y a quién le importa si a mí me lastiman? — Gritó, y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

— N-no sé quién eres pero… yo te cuidare. — dijo firme. No pensó bien lo que estaba diciendo, pero, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

— ¿Eh? — la miró de nuevo. Con tranquilidad. Y soltó su muñeca.

— Siento… muchas cosas… y...me refiero a que… al verte… siento la necesidad de cuidarte…

— ¿Por qué? Tú… vete de aquí. — Volvió a darse la vuelta, dándole la espalda— Debes tener una familia esperando por ti.

— S-sí… pero antes quiero preguntarte algo… ¿Cómo es tu…

— Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. — Un momento, ¿Por qué le dijo eso a esta niña extraña?

— G-gracias… adiós. — Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo de allí.

A ese niño no le temía. No era para temerle. Estaba solo y necesitaba a alguien. Ella se ocuparía de ayudarlo y cuidarlo, aunque él se negara. Ella… _llenaría su existencia solitaria._

* * *

Esa niña… era demasiado cálida.  
Pero el no necesitaba amor. Ya no. Con el amor no se gana nada.  
Él lo perdió todo. Incluso al amor.

La volvió a ver en la academia. Claro, su pelo rosa no era tan difícil de distinguir. _Pero esta no es la niña que conoció...  
_Actúa como una fan obsesionada. Un segundo, eso no debe importarle.  
¿Verdad?

— ¡Vamos, Sasuke-kun! ¡Derrota a ese idiota! — gritaron todas_, incluso ella_. — Por el idiota se referían a Uzumaki—.

* * *

— ¿Qué te ocurrió? — le pregunto a la salida. Ya cansado de que se esa "rosada" se comporte así. Era realmente insoportable. Ella no era así.

— ¿S-s-sasuke-kun? ¡KYAAAAAAAAA! — Gritó, sonrojada, y tosió, tratando de ponerse "seria"— ¿Qué se te ofrece?

— ¿Quién te hizo esto?

— ¿Qué?

— Te has convertido en una más de ellas. Una obsesionada molestia. — le dirigió una última mirada y se alejó de allí, dejando a la niña con el corazón roto.

— ¿O-obsesionada… molestia? — ella también salió… corriendo. Ino había escuchado todo y se le estaba riendo en la cara, no era para menos.

* * *

Apoyó su cuerpo en el árbol, derramando lágrimas. Estaba debajo de los árboles de cerezo. De alguna forma u otra, la tranquilizaba, porque allí estaba sola y tenía paz. Pero simplemente ahora no podía estar tranquila. No después de lo que le había dicho Sasuke.  
"Obsesionada molestia"  
Eso era ella para él.  
Una obsesionada molestia.  
Ella… solo quería ayudarlo a que no se sienta solo, pero al parecer, hizo que todo empeorara. Arruino todo y eso le dolía muchísimo. Aun recordaba el día que lo vio por primera vez, la dejo hipnotizada. Sintió miles de mariposas en su estómago. Y lo más irónico, es que en ese preciso momento, le había preguntado a su madre que era el amor.

**FlashBack.**

_—__ Mami, ¿Qué es el amor?__ —__ preguntó, jalando de la ropa de Mebuki para llamar su atención._

_—__ Sakura…__—__soltó una pequeña risita ante la pregunta__—__ El amor es algo hermoso que seguramente experimentaras muy pronto. Enamorarse es una de las mejores sensaciones de la vida, pero también trae desventajas._

_—__ ¿C-como cuáles?_

_—__ Es todo depende quien es y cómo es_ _**esa**_ _persona para contigo._

_—__ ¿Y a qué edad te enamoras?_

_—__ Muchos piensan que se debe enamorar en la adolescencia. Pero yo no creo en eso, ¿Sabes? Creo que para el amor no hay edad. Eso sí, tal vez hay muchos niños enamorados a tu edad aquí en Konoha, pero no saben lo que es el amor, por lo tanto creen que es algo raro._

_—__ Y mami, ¿tú a qué edad te enamoraste de papa?__ —__ se sonrojo un poco._

_—__ A los dieciséis. Es una historia muy larga. Pero aun así, tuve mis "amores" en la infancia.__ —__ rio._

Dieron por terminado el tema, y su madre siguió haciendo las compras.  
Y ese fue el momento donde lo vio a él.  
Riendo junto a su hermano mayor.  
Se veía tan feliz. Y tan hermoso.  
Sintió una manada de insectos en su estómago, no solo mariposas.  
Él también la miro, solo que ella ya se había volteado.  
Pero recordó su color de cabello.  
Rosa.

**Fin FlashBack.**

Así se decidió. Ella hace un par de semanas le había dicho que lo cuidaría. Y así iba a hacer. No estaría solo. Nunca más.

Los meses y días pasaron volando, hasta que llegó el momento de definir los grupos. ¿Sera el destino acaso? Ellos dos habían quedado junto a Naruto y Kakashi.  
**"El equipo siete".  
**Hicieron las correspondientes misiones que se les asignaban, y en cada una de ellas Sakura trataba de dar lo mejor de sí, ahora no solo para proteger a Sasuke, también a Naruto y su sensei.  
Y ellos también la protegían a ella.  
Lo que le molestaba un poco en ocasiones, ya que algunas veces ella podía defenderse sola.  
Los meses también pasaron volando… pero esta vez, trajeron pésimas consecuencias.  
El equipo siete se estaba desmoronando.  
Y Sasuke lo termino de desmoronar, _aquella noche._

"Gracias por todo".  
No bastaba con eso. No. Ella quería saber si lleno su existencia solitaria. Y si lo había hecho, ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué quería estar solo de nuevo? La venganza no le traería la felicidad.  
Pero él no quería ser feliz, no le importaba. Solo quería estar satisfecho, matando a su hermano mayor.

Años pasaron esta vez, pero sin él. Sin Sasuke. Nada era lo mismo. Su corazón estaba destrozado y vacío.  
Hasta que volvió a rearmarse, cuando volvió a la aldea.  
La felicidad que sentía era inmensa, una felicidad que no sentía desde hace años.

Ella ya no era esa obsesionada molestia. Había mejorado muchísimo, bastante, y él lo reconocía. _Pero nunca se lo diría.  
_Cuando la guerra finalizo y con ella la muerte de Madara, le hizo lo que en mucho tiempo se estaba cuestionando.

— Sasuke-kun. Quiero hacerte una pregunta. — dijo, firme.

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora? Estoy cansado, Sakura.

—Sí, tiene que ser ahora.

—Hmp, espero que sea importante. ¿Qué es?

—Yo… ¿Hice que tu soledad se fuera al menos un poco?

—Hmp. —esbozo una media sonrisa.

— ¿Hmp? ¿Eso es un sí?

— Sí, Sakura. Tú… llenaste mi existencia solitaria.

Su misión se había completado.  
Y la finalizo con un abrazo, que para su sorpresa, fue correspondido.  
Ahora venía una nueva misión; "Enamorar a Sasuke Uchiha"  
Lo que no supo, es que también esa, estaba completa.  
Y correspondida.

* * *

Me quede muy satisfecha con el resultado.  
Espero que a ustedes les haya agradado también.  
"La que llenaba su existencia solitaria era Sakura. Pero no puede dejarla entrar."  
**¿Reviews?**


End file.
